Raven
by P.F. Chan
Summary: The Titans are reunited and already Gotham needs their help. But with all of Gotham's normal villains still in Arkham, who broke into the museum? Will the reunited Titans, under their new name, have the same mojo as they did back in Jump City? And will Raven's battle with Equinox have a lasting effect? Find out the answer of all of these questions and more (maybe) in Raven No. 3.
1. Raven No 1: Regarding Gods

** Raven No. 1: Regarding Gods Written by: P.F. Chan  
****About the Author  
**Hey guys. My name is P.F. Chan, I am sixteen years old and live in Redmond, Washington, U.S. If you want to read more Ravens (I have 12 written) then post your comments and support on anything DC related; the DC website, DC facebook page, anything to get the word out and don't forget to like the P.F. Chan facebook page for updates, news, character bios, and more. I really thank you guys for taking the time to read this and hopefully we can get it publish.

**Chapter 1**

"Come out, super-freak." a black hooded thug shouted into the darkness that flanked the yellow circle of light on all sides. It seemed that even the light was fearful of what lie in wait, as it too coward at a simple footstep.

"You two, go check it out." the thug in the black hoody looked to his accomplices, all dressed in similarly dark clothing. The two looked at each other and shook their heads

"You do it."

But no one moved, they only waited... waited and listened.

"May...Maybe she's gone." a fourth thug stuttered, the gun in his hand shakier than his voice. A whisper sounded from the surrounding darkness

"Astral Projection." it said.

The first thug shot in the direction of the sound, the tip of his gun lighting the darkness for split seconds at a time, the bullets reverberating as they hit the cold cobblestone. From behind him, one of the other thug's fist collided with his jaw...knocking him unconscious. The other thugs, trained their weapons on the assailant thug.

"Hey, w-what the hell, Johnny." one of them asked, shakily.

But Johnny only hung his head to his chest, unresponsive. With a quick step his fist collided with another thugs jaw, with the same unconscious state following. Johnny's fists where now dripping red with blood as they hung loose at his sides. The thugs with the trained weapons, shook, unsteadily, now

"Johnny. I don't want to shoot you man." the one who had spoken before warned him, fearing a slip of his finger would kill his friend.

Still Johnnys' head hung lifeless on his chest.

With a single yellow flash of light and a reverberating bang, Johnny fell to his knees, a red liquid painted on his puffy black jacket...fresh and warm.

"Dude, what the hell" the thug shouted to the one who fired the bullet.

The one who fired, took the cigarette from his mouth and tipped the ashes onto Johnnys' lifeless eyes

"Better him than me." he said, uninterested, as he put the cigarette back into his mouth, the glowing bud letting off artistic strokes of smoke that danced in the cold night.

The other thug stared at the cigaretted one, anger filling his eyes. The cigaretted one smiled, balancing the white and yellow stick between his cracked lips. The angry one made a slight movement but the other would not have it,

"Better you than me also buddy." he threatened, training his pistol on the angry thug's forehead. The angry one stopped in his tracks, and raised his hands in front of his chest in surrender

"Ok, man...Cool it eh." From behind the thug a figure rose with an eerie silence, a black aura surrounding its body.

"Behind you." the cigaretted thug pointed at the figure, his finger forcing the trigger of his gun down in panic. A bullet, shrouded in the yellow flash, ripped through the angry thug. A red liquid seeped through the hole in his chest, where the bullet had entered and through where it made its exit. The bullet passed through the auraed figure effortlessly and lodged itself into the spray painted brick of the freshly robbed building.

"Astral Projection." the figure whispered. The dead thug's body stopped its slow descent to its knees, and stood upright. Its head hung lifeless against its chest, its eyes filled with the same black aura the cloaked the figure.

The cigaretted thug fired another bullet into the dead thug, but it only left another hole weeping the same blood. The lifeless thug lurched forward, uncoordinated, and threw a heavy right hand at the cigaretted thug. The fist collided with the thugs jaw, the crack of the bone rebounding off of the bricked buildings, graffitied and tired, and returned to the ears of the cigaretted thug. From his mouth the cigarette fell, leaving a trail, twisted and writhing, to where it made its final breath, extinguished by a cold puddle.

The black aura left the figure, as the thugs followed the cigarettes lead, and made her way out of the circle of yellow. Her footsteps reverberated sharply off of the buildings of the abandoned street, her dark blue cloak flowing majestically behind her.

"Raven." a hoarse voice sounded.

Raven touched her long, elegant forefinger to the communicator in her ear, hidden by her silky indigo hair.

"Yeah." she replied in her usual bored tone, as she made her way from dying yellow circle to dying yellow circle, none of them seeming to fight off the darkness of the cobblestoned street.

"Equinox is on top of the National Bank. It looks like he's holding Chosen and True Shot hostage. I want you to go check it out."

"How are Beast Boy and Cyborg doing." Raven asked, her beautiful indigo eyes half mast as always.

"Their vitals are stabilizing. Now go." the hoarse voice ordered.

Raven took her finger from the communicator, her feet casually losing contact with the ground as she started towards the bank. Luckily the bank was only two streets away from where she was, so the cold night air only bit at her pale skin for a few moments.

Every street on the lower west side seemed to be dead, void of light and of life, save a handful of drunken bums still holding their cardboard signs despite their unconscious state. They knew their death was at hand, no one would give to a beggar when the people were only a foots slip away from being there themselves. But why give to a world that has given nothing to you. Time, after all, does not give, only takes until the unkempt beard and shaggy hair thins and greys and eventually they too will thin and grey, and no longer be a number.

Raven landed silently on a rooftop facing the marbled bank. A pair of dark clothed figures knelt at the rooftops edge, their faces lit up only momentarily by the flashes of their rifles. The sharp cracks of the rifles, the dead sound that followed as the shell fell onto the dry concrete, ensured that even a rhino could stealthily dispatch the thugs.

Raven's body was surrounded by a black aura and she sank into the floor, reappearing behind the thugs.

"Astral..." Raven stopped mid-phrase.

The black aura disappeared and Raven forced the thugs heads together, rendering them unconscious as they slid to the floor. She looked onto the bank's marbled stairs. Streams of red striped the white, running from incapacitated bodies that dotted the flights. Despite this, more men were braving the stairs, only to be met with sharp flashes of yellow from a haphazardly constructed barricade of over turned mahogany desks that sat at the top most landing.

"Batman." Raven said, as she touched her finger to the communicator.

"I'm here." Batman replied, as another wave of thugs rolled, lifeless, down the stairs.

"Chosen's men are trying to break into the bank."

"Most likely to save Chosen," Batman surmised "get to the top and stop Equinox. Once Starfire and Robin are free, I'll send them to take care of the thugs."

"Ok."

Raven took her finger from her ear and closed her eyes, concentrating on the roof of the bank, on the flat grey concrete and the marbled gargoyles perched intimidatingly on the corners.

"Astral Movement." she whispered.

As she opened her eyes, she felt the bank solidly beneath her feet.

**Chapter 2**

Raven glanced at the two structures that had been erected on the rooftop of the bank. The first was a large vat of fuming green acid, its glow illuminating the faces of the two men dangling above it. The first man's face was hidden behind a featureless red mask, only distinguishable by the yellow bullseye symbol painted on its forehead. The glow of the acid cast a shadow over his eyes, hiding them as well as the mask hid his face. The second man's face was obscure by a featureless steel mask. A telescopic lens jutted from his right eye, a faint blue glow emanating from the left. Neither man struggled against the ropes that ensnared their arms and legs, they simply dangled in defeat.

A third man stood atop the second structure; a metal platform adorned with a single control panel. In front of the control panel stood the man, the back of his white and black one-piece (split down the middle) to Raven.

A third man stood on the second structure; a metal platform with a single control panel at its top. The third man stood at the control panel, the back of his white and black one piece suit (split down the middle) to Raven.

"Raven. You are here." the man said as he turned around, his voice a calm monotone. His face was emotionless beneath his cloth mask, impossible to tell where the mask ended and his costume began.

"Surrender yourself Equinox." Raven ordered, Equinox's passionless eyes catching her indigo for nothing more than a moment.

"I am afraid that I am to important. To surrender myself would be selfish."

"You have taken the lives of 30 heroes and villains." Raven shot back, though it was more Beast Boy and Cyborg she was seeking revenge for.

"All to relieve this world of Pain." Equinox replied calmly, as he slowly stepped to the edge of the platform and looked down at Raven.

"You cause more suffering, Equinox."

Equinox's hidden eyes took on a passionless darkness as he stared at Raven

"You know nothing of suffering...nor pain," he shook his head "I have done nothing but balance Chaos and Order. But humans...humans do not respect balance. So they fight, they cause suffering, they cause pain. I have attempted to let them stop the suffering but they refused. If they refuse to listen to an agent of Chaos and Order...then they will cower before a God."

"Than why kidnap Chosen and True Shot." Raven asked, running through strategies to save both.

"I have captured a God and I have captured a pawn." Equinox started to pace the length of the platform, his hands behind his back "Killing True Shot would not bring equality to this world for True Shot is nothing more than a mortal. However you, Raven, are daughter of Trigon...you are a demonic God, and you will make this world equal once again."

Raven made a quick movement, fuelled even more by the anger her fathers name caused, and was behind Equinox in seconds. However, as she blinked, she found herself where True Shot had hung the moment before.

Equinox looked to Raven.

"As soon as you looked into my eyes, you have only seen what I wanted you to see. You may be a demonic princess but I am God of Order and Chaos."

Equinox turned his back to Raven and started back to the control panel. Raven looked to Chosen, his yellow bullseye glowed heroically against the acids lighting.

"_Chosen. If I de-materialize the rope, can you send Equinox to the demon realm?_" she asked telepathically. The rope bit viscously at her ankles, her cloak offering no protection for her pale skin.

Chosen looked at Raven, his eyes emotionless behind his mask and shook his head.

"_Do not let this situation fool you Raven. We are not friends...and I am immortal._" he replied, also telepathically, turning away from Raven as he finished.

"_Equinox will be able to absorb your immortality. You will no longer be a god._"

Chosen thought this over quickly, and turned back to Raven.

"_If you were able to free my hand, I could use the Almighty Push. But I cannot concentrate enough for it to reach that far._"

"_How much time would you need to concentrate._" Raven asked, knowing she could only buy time. Even with Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and...and Beast Boy, Equinox was still to powerful.

"_To send him past the eighth gate, I would need quite a lot._"

Raven thought this over and finally resigned to the only thing that could supply that much power.

"I have no choice, I need to use...Its power." she thought.

**Chapter 3**

IT had not changed the velvet purple room since Raven had last entered. The room was still dark and sparsely furnished, save the single deep purple couch. IT was meditating in the middle of the room, hovering calmly above the ground, though Raven knew she was anything but calm. Unlike Raven, who usually had the hood of her cloak up, IT preferred to keep the hood down to show the full beauty of their indigo hair as it fell to just below their chin.

Raven started, slowly, towards IT. As she made her first step, IT exhaled a single breath from her mouth and smiled

"You have come." IT said, her voice a darker monotone than Raven's.

"I need your power." Raven took another step forward.

IT kept her eyes closed, her dark bags contrasting heavily to their pale skin, and replied,

"Why? Are you too weak to get us out of here alone."

Raven took another step forward.

"If I die, so do you."

IT thought this over for a moment.

"How much do you need?"

"As much as you can give me."

It smiled again.

"As you wish."

Raven turned and started towards the door.

"Raven?" IT asked, stopping Raven in her tracks.

Raven did not want to reply and she knew she would regret it, but something urged her too.

"Yes." Raven replied, frozen in fear of the question.

"How is our Beast Boy doing?" IT asked curiously.

Beast Boy's final words reverberated in Raven's mind, "I'll protect you...always."

Tears began to form in her eyes; tears of anger, tears of sadness, tears of tears. There was nothing she could do to save him, she was so weak so...so helpless. Beast Boy risked so much to save her. He charged into a battle he knew he would lose, to protect her.

"Just fine." Raven replied angrily, fighting back the tears.

It made another dark smile.

"Don't let us lose him. We won't find another one like that."

"I know."

With this last statement Raven left IT to her meditation, the tears escaping and running warmly, silently down her cheeks to fall and disappear into the velvet carpet.

**Chapter 4**

Raven opened her eyes and returned to the situation at hand; Equinox still at the control panel and Chosen awaiting an answer. Dark clouds gathered overhead, blocking out the white light cast by the moon and leaving only the green glow of the vat, and the dying yellow of the city below. A light rain started, its touch cold and wet, before Raven found the strength to reply.

"Now!"

Raven and Chosen slid through the, now, transparent ropes and fell towards the acid. Chosen disappeared, sucked into his right eye in a swirl of motion, with Raven quick to follow. A moment later, Raven reappeared behind Equinox, launching a kick aimed for his temple. The palm of Equinox's hand collided with the top of Raven's foot, the sound it created concussive. Raven launched another kick from the other leg, Equinox's forearm ready and waiting. Kick after kick Raven launched, each faster than the last. Disappearing from one kick to reappear and launch another, and another and another. But no matter how fast she moved, Equinox's hand moved faster.

"You cannot defeat me Raven." he said, as he blocked another kick and back flipped away from her, landing on the edge of the platform.

"Summoning: Sage of the First Noble Truth, Truth of Suffering." A tall shadow rose in front of him, its eyes illuminated stars against its featureless midnight body. Wisps of black shadows danced like flames around the edge of his image, licking at the distorted air that surround him.

"Attack." Equinox pointed his palm towards Raven.

The tall shadow melted into a puddle on the floor of the platform, reforming itself behind Raven. His long translucent black fingers fit snug around her throat as her feet dangled towards the ground. Raven smiled and stared into the eyes of the shadow.

"Astral Projection." her eyes glowed black as she travelled through the shadow's mind, unravelling what she could. Slowly, his grip loosened and air returned to her lungs. His arm dropped lower and lower until her feet could touched the ground once again. Finally, the shadow released Raven and melted back into a black puddle.

The rain started harder now, biting at Raven through her cloak, angry at everyone that got in its way. Raven disappeared and reappeared behind Equinox, launching another kick bound to collide with his hand.

"Soul-Self." she shouted.

Raven's translucent shin passed through Equinox's hand, becoming solid before making contact with the bridge of his nose...almost. Equinox's hand closed around Raven's solid ankle only centimetres before the strike would have landed. He threw Raven onto the other side of the platform

"You will need more than speed to beat me, Raven." he raised his palm to the sky "Divine Lightning Strike."

A monstrous boom of thunder shattered the windows of the bank and deafened the combating thugs below. Equinox attempted to jump from the platform but something held him in place  
"Wha..." he looked down at his ankles. A pair of translucent hands, sprouting from the platform, gripped them firmly. He looked to the Raven he had just thrown but she had mysteriously disappeared. The bright white flash fell from the sky and hit Equinox, surrounding him in a cloud of grey smoke.

Raven rose up through the concrete of the rooftop, surrounded by her black aura, and stared at the cloud of grey smoke.

"Finished." she whispered to the backdrop of the patter of the rain.

A groan sounded from inside of the smoke cloud, the metal upon metal whine of the collapsing platform seemingly unmistakeable, as a single streak shot from the smoke and disappeared into the clouds overhead. Raven looked into the clouds and then back to the grey smoke, a gust of wind clearing away just enough to observe the half-destroyed platform.

"Divine Meteor Strike." Equinox fell from the sky, gaining more speed every moment he was in free fall. A fiery cone began to form around him as he neared the bank until, with the momentum of a front flip, he threw his heel against Raven's head. The dust from the concrete jumped into the air as the kick landed, forming a sea of grey mist that drowned Raven and Equinox's images to simple silhouettes.

Equinox back flipped onto the unstable platform to overlook the ocean of dust.

"You cannot beat a God." he said to himself as the dust started to settle, the cracked edges of a crater coming into hazy view...an empty crater.

"Your Soul-Self was a smart distraction," Equinox said as a body solidified behind him "to attempt to hit me with my own lightning...it's bold. But bold won't win you this battle."

Equinox extended his arm

"Almighty Push."

From his hand a repulsive wave expanded around him, further destroying the platform but missing Raven. Raven reappeared as the repulsive wave passed her, launching another kick at Equinox. The foot collided solidly with his chin, lifting him off of his feet and sending him to the rooftop.

With a final moan the rest of the platform gave way beneath Raven's feet and fell to a pile of rubble, leaving Raven floating casually above it, her feet surrounded by her black aura.

Equinox laid on the bare rooftop for a moment, Raven watching him, and slowly got to his feet.

"You may have got me," he wiped something from his jawline "but I also got you. When you locked eyes with the Sage of Suffering, he was able to transfer some of my chakra into your body. Now...feel Pain." Equinox extended his arm "Almighty Push."

A furious throb resounded in Raven's chest, breaking her concentration. The black aura around her feet disappeared and she fell towards the rubble pile, the struts licking their devilish lips. A blackness edged Raven's vision, encroaching further with each passing moment.

"So...Soul...Sel..."

Her vision blackened and her lips stopped their whisper, her body quenching the thirst of the struts.

Raven's eyes reopened in the velvet room, only a slit of her indigo eyes visible. She took a wobbly step forward and fell to her knees, a dark red drop escaping the corner of her mouth and rolling over her pale skin. She coughed, a dark red substance slipping from her mouth and finding its way from her pale lips to her chin, where it dripped to the carpet.

Raven's eyelids got heavier and heavier, even the slit of her indigo taking took much energy. She fell forward, IT's shoulder there to catch her. Raven's breathing slowed to a stop as her eyelids closed over their indigo.

IT's eyes jerked opened, her irises glowing a bright red.

"Let me." she whispered into Raven's ear, the words coming out as mist against the sudden chill of the room.

**Chapter 5**

Raven opened her eyes, dark bags had formed beneath their bright red glow. Only a single strut had managed to pierced her pale skin, its end displaying the red trophy it had won from her arm. Raven's eyes darted to the strut causing it to fade into non existence, along with its wound. With another thought, the black aura surrounded her entire body and lifted her above the rubble pile.

Equinox looked up at her.

"Strong," he remarked "but strength will not save you".

He watched Raven rise higher and higher, the struts following her ascent, until finally she stopped. She hovered amongst the falling drops of rain, far above the bank.

"Astral Acceleration." she whispered, the words floating visible as her presence chilled the air. The struts shot towards Equinox, surrounded by the black aura. However, Equinox simply stared at the missiles as they became faster and faster, their silvery tips glinting in expectation.

Equinox extended his palm as the struts closed in.

"Almighty Push."

The struts were met by the wave of repulsion, the grey metal disintegrating into nothingness as it passed through the expanding orb...but the wave was only apparent for a moment.

"Wha..." Equinox exclaimed as his repulsive wave disappeared and the struts continued with all of their previous force towards him, only missing him by a fraction of an inch as they buried themselves into the roof of the bank. Still Raven hovered amongst the dark storm clouds, a dark grin spreading itself across her lips. Equinox jumped atop each of the struts (as each had buried itself with less force than the first) and used the last, highest, strut to launch himself towards Raven.

"Amaterasu." he said as he reached the climax of his jump. From his extended palm a black flame shot towards Raven, its monstrous size swallowing the sky.

"Astral Accelration: Dance of the Demon's Daughter." Raven extended her palm towards the black flame, a shield of black aura appearing in front of her. The Amaterasu beat against the shield, the flame closing the distance between its target. Raven closed her eyes, concentrating harder on the shield

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she whispered, the flame slowing its approach "Necronom Hezberek Mortix." the flame started a forced retreat as Raven continued her repetition "Azarath Necronom Hezberek Metrion Mortix ZINTHOS."

The flame suddenly disappeared.

"I have you." Equinox whispered from behind Raven "Almighty..."

Equinox's words caught in his throat as Raven's red eyes matched his passionless.

"Astral Projection: Demon Snare." Raven said, her eyes burning with the black aura.

Equinox blinked and found himself bound to a cross in an open field of dark red, flames bordering the picture. The cross was encircled by an army of Ravens each holding a silver sword in their hand, the hoods of their cloaks casting a silhouette over their faces.

"An illusionary technique." he thought to himself "She got me."

The army to the front of Equinox parted as the original purple cloaked girl made her slow approach. With a single uniform step the part closed, leaving the unhooded Raven standing before Equinox.

"You are to be stabbed for 1000 years." she said, her head tilted so only her evil smile could be seen.

"But only a single second will pass in the real world." he clarified as she turned to walk away, the army parting and closing once more.

"Illusions." he chuckled.

For 1000 years he was stabbed, each of the swords slicing a fresh slit into his skin. The white of his uniform stained red, the black darkened to purple as the blood ran from the tears...with pain unimaginable.

Equinox blinked again and found himself falling towards the Earth, unable to moved or even speak.

"Gods cannot lose." he thought to himself as he plummeted, the bank becoming closer and closer. The wind whistled in his ears and the rain stung his skin as he fell.

"Gods cannot lose...Gods cannot lose...Gods..."

"Come Equinox. I want to show you something." Ahrimane's voice boomed against the dark brick walls of the hallway. Equinox followed obediently behind his father, the midnight cape that cascaded from his shoulders sailing across the dark brick of the floor. The torches, that dotted the walls of the hall, would die as he passed by. The bricks of the floor would crack and crumble as the metal of his dark boots touched them, just to become reborn as he made another large stride. In Ahrimane's presence all withered and died, nothing was beyond the Lord of Chaos.

"I wonder what he wants to show me." Equinox thought as they passed door after door, each crafted with the same intricate detail. Around the large columns that flanked the dark wooden doors wound the scales of flying serpents, the dragon rearing back it's head to protect the backs of any who passed beneath it. Their jade stone eyes stared down their long snots, menacingly. The doors themselves dawned the images of noble trees, etched out of a dark metal that was only visible against the dark wood because of its protrusion from the door.

At the end of the Great Hall sat the grand double doors of the Mortal Room. What lay behind the ungraven brown, Equinox did not know. Both Ahrimane and Isabella had forbid him from entering the room. Neither him, nor the other young gods, had ever seen the inside.

"Th-The Mortal Room?" Equinox asked, the doors swinging themselves open at Ahrimane's approach.

"Do not worry, child. You are allowed entrance to this room just this once." Ahrimane put his hand between Equinox's shoulders "Come." he finished, stepping into the room.

The room was certainly large, as all the rooms in the Palace of the Gods were. The same dark brick of the hallway sprawled itself across the floor here, dust and cobwebs sitting in the dim empty corners of the room. The only form of light came from the only object in the room, a circular table at it's centre.

"Look down at them, Equinox." Ahrimane said, pointing towards the table.

Equinox looked up at his father, his long beard reaching to chest, his lips hidden by the stiff black hairs. His face was contorted by anger, as always, but his eyes held something that Equinox had never seen there before...a glint of some kind of hope, almost happiness.

"There is nothing to fear, child." Ahrimane reassured, the phrase unnatural to his concealed lips.

He ambled towards the table, his hand still on Equinox's back.

"Look at them Equinox. Look at the Mortals." he stared down at the table. On it was a three dimensional circular map of the Earth, the mountains jutting off of the map and the oceans sinking deep into the table.

"Each of these dots are a human." Ahrimane explained, pointing to the billions of tiny white dots that plagued each of the continents.

Equinox, upon tip-toes, stared in astonishment at the table.

"But what are the red dots?" he asked, as he noticed that every second or so dozens upon dozens of white dots would flash red and disappear.

Ahrimane looked down at the boy, satisfied that his curiosity would lead him to the matter he wanted to discuss.

"Those are humans that have died." he explained.

"Why are there so many?" Equinox asked.

"Humans...are a violent race. They devour all they can until they themselves are devoured by another."

"Don't any of them want peace?" Equinox asked, as another dozen died.

"Peace does not exist on Earth and will never."

"Why not?"

"In order for there to be true peace, every human must be made to know pain."

Equinox looked up at Ahrimane, confused. How could pain cause peace?

Ahrimane noticed his glance and explained.

"If all the humans were to know pain, to know suffering, they would do all they could to avoid it. That is the only way that there can be true peace."

"Really?"

"Ye..."

The double doors threw themselves open to a bright white light shining triumphantly amongst the darkness.

"No." the white light said, as its brightness condensed into a figure.

"Isabella." Equinox said happily running towards the fair skinned women, her robes akin to that of Ahrimane save that hers were bright white.

"Hello Equinox." her voice rang a calm mellifluously tone, as she hugged Equinox.

"What is today's lesson, Husband." she asked, returning to her full height. She started towards the table, her steps turning the dark bricks a white gem stone.

"True Peace." Ahrimane replied slowly, stressing each word.

"His mission." Isabella said to herself as she looked down at the table, her white hair even fairer against Ahrimane's.

"Mission?" Equinox looked up at fair skinned women.

Ahrimane and Isabella looked at each other, contemplating whether it was to early to tell the child his true purpose.

"You are the chosen son of the Lords of Order and Chaos." Isabella started "Just like the rest of the Gods, you too have a mission."

"Yours, however, will not be served here...in our Kingdom," Ahrimane elaborated "but down there amongst the humans." he finished, looking down at them.

"But...w-will I ever be able to return. T-to see you?" Equinox asked, the thought of losing them causing tears to well in his eyes.

"Yes." Isabella said comfortingly, as she dried the child's tears.

"However, only after you have completed your mission. In order to return to this Kingdom, you must stop pain and suffering." Ahrimane said, not looking away from the table.

"B-but how?" Equinox asked, more tears escaping and running down his face at the meer thought of the task.

Isabella knelt next to him, caringly.

"You must balance Order and Chaos. Only then can you complete your task."

"What if I can't?" the boy buried his face into Isabella's shoulder, the smell that drifted from her neck comforting as it always was.

Isabella ran her hand over the fuzz of the boy's hair.

"Do not fret, Equinox." she hushed as she repeated the process.

"Equinox." Ahrimane knelt next to the boy.

Equinox pulled his face away from Isabella's shoulder and looked into his dark eyes

"If you find that you cannot, then try harder. Remember this...You cannot defeat a God." Ahrimane smiled, proudly at Equinox.

"Ahrimane...Isabella...I...I will return to you." Equinox thought as a single tear escaped his eyes and implanted itself on his mask, staining the spot a wet grey.

"I must...I must be strong and remember," Equinox closed his eyes "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT A GOD." he screamed, forcing his eyes open and breaking the Demon Snare's paralysis.

"DIVINE DOPPLEGANGER." he shouted, a fiery determination burning in his eyes.

A thousand shadowy figures slid out of Equinox's image, until the bank could no longer see the stormy sky. Each of the figures extended their palms in a single uniform motion, their backs still approaching the rooftop.

"AMATERASU: DIVINE CANNON."

From each of the Equinox's palms, a ball of black fire shot towards Raven. The ball writhed around itself with tails of flame whipping off of the surface, lashing out against the night's rain.

Raven smiled at this challenge.

"Astral Acceleration: Dance of the Demon's Daughter." the same black aura-ed shield formed in front of her, each ball causing the surface of the shield to ripple before being absorbed into it's midnight water.

"Simple." she gloated to herself as the fire continued to hit the shield and disappear.

"SIX PATH SPEAR." Equinox screamed.

The fires that were next to hit, elongated into thin needles. Raven simply hovered there, smiling, as the needles continued towards the shield. As they hit, they passed straight through the black aura and burrowed themselves into Raven, each slicing through her pale skin with the heat of a thousand suns. Still more needles entered Raven's body until her pale skin had turned a dark black.

"Em...Empa...thetic...Healing." Raven choked, drops of blood escaping from the corners of her mouth as she spoke.

"DIVINE..." Equinox paused as the pain that Raven had experienced traversed it's way to him.

The needles in Raven's body disappeared as Equinox broke concentration and hit the rooftop, causing the struts to jump into the air. Equinox extended his arm as they began their decent towards him.

"Al...Almighty Push."

The struts shot themselves towards Raven, disappearing with the sheer speed of their propulsion and reappearing only feet away from her. Raven extended her hand, forcing the struts to halt their movement instantly.

Equinox smiled, as his back lay against the bank's cracked roof.

"Divine Lightning Strike."

A streak of lightning fell from the sky and hit Raven on it's way to the struts. Raven exclaimed in pain as the blue streak ran through her, accidentally destroying the struts in the process. Raven looked down at Equinox, her eyes glowing with the black aura as anger began to grow inside of her.

"Chakra Blade."

More of the black aura surrounded Raven's hand and then disappeared, leaving a silver bladed Katana in her grip. Raven pointed the tip at Equinox, the blade winking at him...devilishly.

"Chakra Barrage."

From the end of the blade, a powerful beam of the black aura fired towards where he lay on the rooftop, with power enough to deafen the most ferocious thunder.

"Six Path Shield." Equinox responded in the moments it took the beam to reach him.

A shadowy shield formed in front of him and was just in time to block the beam. The shield battled against the beam's power and found itself retreating slowly, the beam coming closer and closer to Equinox's body. Suddenly, the beam stopped to the relief of the shield, as it disappeared tiredly. As it fell, Equinox was met by a cold metal blade sliding into his chest and pinning him to the rooftop.

Raven back flipped away from Equinox, leaving the blade's hilt jutting out of his chest

"You...can...cannot beat...a God." Equinox choked painfully as he attempted to move, but his body refused.

Raven smiled, darkly.

"Chakra Clone."

Raven's body was surrounded by the black aura. From her image 10 more slid out, becoming solid once the black aura had dissipated. Each was a mirror image of the first Raven.

"Chakra Blade." they said in unison.

Each of the Ravens' blades appeared, a symphony of glints amongst the dark spoilt rooftop. Each of them shot forward and drove their sword through a different part of Equinox's chest. Every blade burning with new pain as it entered and exited into the rooftop. After the last stake had been driven, Raven approached Equinox, savouring every step, with the army of clones standing menacingly behind her.

"Release." she said, after the third click of her heeled boots.

Each of the Ravens disappeared one by one, until finally it was only Raven and Equinox.

"Y...you..are powerful...Raven" Equinox sputtered, as Raven stopped in front of him "Y...you are t...truly the daughter of...of Trigon...However...I...I must work...to stop suffering. If I am to...die...so...are...you"

"Sage... of the Eightfold Path...Final Judgement." he said, tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Almighty Push" Equinox was forced backwards into a black portal, travelling past the Eight Gate of the Underworld... to be imprisoned there for 8000 years.

**Chapter 6**

As the portal closed, Raven fell to her knees, and finally onto her back...unconscious. Chosen looked to the openness of the city, looked to the far lights of...of freedom, and then back to Raven sprawled lifeless on the rooftop. She had risked her life to save him but...but what did he care, she was not his friend...he could never have any friends or...or the same thing would happen that happened to his parents. He looked back to freedom but, freedom can't be seen, freedom can only be felt, and if he let Raven...

Chosen walked to Raven and knelt beside her, the rain beating down noisily against the broken concrete. Raven's breathing was shallow and no amount of medical treatment could bring her back...she was lost to medical science. Chosen placed one of his hands onto Raven's chest. With the other he took off his mask and laid it beside him. With his forefinger he touched the bullseye on his forehead and closed his eyes

"Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life." He knew the pain that would follow, but it was the only way.

Chosen's breath became heavy and fast. A sharp pain, like a thousand suicide attempts, resounded through his whole body. After a minute of this resounding pain, a minuscule ball of light appeared out of his forehead mark. The ball of light floated leisurely towards Raven, dancing this way and that until it landed on her chest and sank beneath her skin. Chosen took his hand off of Raven's chest and sputtered heavily, the rain still falling, falling off of his nose and dripping from his chin.

Chosen looked to Raven. Her chest rose and fell normally. Her eye lids closed lightly, serenely over her eyes. She looked, so at peace...even...even...beautif...

"Now...Now I will always be with you Raven. Now you are under my protection." Chosen said, as he watched her, lovingly.

"Raven! Raven!" a voice called from the bottom of bank "Raven are you here?"

Chosen put his mask back on and disappeared into the sprinkle of the night.

As Robin and Starfire landed on the rooftop, Chosen was gone and Raven was alone...or was she.


	2. Raven No 2: Knights of Gotham

Note from Author

Hey guys, Chan here. For those of you who have read Raven No. 1: Regarding Gods, welcome back. For those of you who have just started reading me, this is the second chapter of the Raven series and I highly suggest you read Raven No. 1: Regarding Gods so that you can catch up to where we are.

I also highly suggest that you guys favourite Raven because I'm going to be hitting you guys with a barrage of new chapters, the release dates of which are all posted on my Facebook page with the link posted below. Along with release dates you guys will find Cover Art, Character Bios, Forums, and a whole bunch of other stuff on my page...so go over there and throw me a like and without further ado here is Raven No. 2: Knights of Gotham.

pages/PF-Chan/1377043085880519?ref=hl

**Chapter 1**

"Robin, Raven is here." Starfire called down to him as she hovered over Raven's unconscious body.

The silvery tri-points of Robin's grappling hook sparked against the concrete as it slithered towards the rooftop's edge, hopping and skipping over broken chunks of rooftop. The hook bit into the small concrete half step, the black line which it led going taut. The line retracted and propelled Robin towards the roof, his midnight black cape writhing behind him.

"She is unconscious but alive." Starfire said quietly as Robin approached them.

Robin touched his green gloved forefinger to the communicator in his ear, "Batman, we've found Raven."

"Good. Take her back to the Batcave." the angry scowl of Batman's voice replied.

Robin looked around at the destroyed rooftop. Metal pillars stuck out of the rooftop, remnants of a destroyed something. A large metal vat, a green glow emanating from its uncovered top, stood on the edge of the rooftop.

"Right. We're on our way."

To most, the Batcave held its usual gloom which was only enhanced by the patter of the rain. The bats, who also called the cave home, had decided to wait out the falling rain. They restlessly flew amongst the stalactites, to the worrying eyes of Starfire.

"The flying rodents do not frighten you, Robin?" Starfire inched her way closer to Robin.

He looked up at the bats and back down to Raven, "I'm use to it." he said, dully.

Raven lay unconscious on the medical table in front of them. Her cloak draped over the sides of the table, leaving her legs bare and uncovered. Raven's chest rose and fell steadily and had been for the past quarter of an hour. Sleeping would describe Raven's current state better than unconscious for her body showed no sign of damage or ware.

Starfire inched a little closer to Robin as another flap of bat wings sounded.

"Batman, she's waking up." Robin said as a sliver of Raven's eyes appeared behind their pale lids.

Batman turned away from the tri-screens of the Batcomputer and looked at Raven, his cowled face emotionless as always.

"Raven. How are you feeling?" he asked, his hoarse voice one of the last things you would want to wake to.

Raven's eyes opened their full height, a sight which was rare to see, and scanned each of their faces. They dashed from the cowled scowl of Batman, to the smug look of cool that Robin sported, to the large smile that Starfire greeted her with, then they slid back down to their natural half-mast disposition.

"I've been better." she shrugged.

"Hm." Batman huffed, unamused by Raven's sarcasm "What happened to Equinox?"

Raven sat up.

"You don't know?" she asked, genuine confusion in her tone.

"Something happened to our connection when that freak storm started." Robin supplied, his arms crossed over his red armoured vest, covering the familiar yellow 'R' over his left pectoral.

Batman turned to the Batcomputer.

"Where did you say you found Raven?" Batman asked as his fingers crawled across the keyboard.

"She was unconscious on the roof of the National Bank."

"And she was alone...correct?"

"Completely."

Starfire closed her eyes and touched her fore and middle fingers to her temple.

"It seems that Equinox is no longer in Gotham, I cannot sense his energy." Starfire opened her eyes.

"Hmm." Batman grunted simply, stating his disbelief in Equinox's complete disappearance.

Robin pulled a screened device from his utility belt, "Starfire's right. My Bird's Eye Lens can't detect his heat signature either."

Batman turned back to them, "Starfire can you try and focus on Chosen and True Shots energies?"

Starfire closed her eyes and began to concentrate again.

"Chosen is in Gotham and he is still strong enough to counter my Energy Sense but it seems that True Shot is not and...and never was." Starfire stated, confused.

"Never was?" Batman asked, doubtfully.

Starfire shook her head, her fiery-red bangs dancing over her forehead, "No. I cannot sense his trace energy. If he had been in Gotham he would have left something that I could track." "How could that be possible? Both the Batcomputer and my Bird's Eye Lens confirmed he was there." Robin asked as much to himself as to Starfire.

"It seems that the energy came from an outside force." Starfire replied.

"Equinox."

The name escaped Raven's lips before her usual introverted nature had time to stop it.

Robin looked at Raven.

"Equinox?" he questioned.

"Raven is correct, the energy is identical to Equinox's."

"But Equinox has completely disappeared." Robin stated slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Correct." Starfire agreed... missing the point completely.

Batman turned back to the Batcomputer. Robin, Starfire, and Raven only watched as his fingers raced across the keyboard, images flashing across the screens as he did so.

"How is..."

"They are upstairs." Batman interrupted, knowing that Starfire was bound to ask sooner or later.

He turned away from the Batcomputer and faced the group of teenagers once again, "Alfred can show you to them." he told Robin, as the screens went black.

"Are you fine for walking Raven?" Starfire asked.

In  
truth, Raven felt fine...besides waking up on a medical table in the Batcave that is.

"Yeah." she swung her legs over the side of the table and stepped onto the metallic, grey floors of the Batcave.

"Then let us go." Starfire flew into the air and down the hall; completely forgetting the fact that Robin couldn't fly and Raven was to tired to.

Robin turned to thank Batman but, as usual, he had slipped away when company no longer amused him.

"Come on." Robin started after Starfire, to ensure she didn't break anything...which she had a tendency of doing when excited.

Raven followed after him. She didn't know the Batcave very well, after all she had only been there a few times before (counting the time before they fought Equinox).

Raven followed Robin through the aisles of cases of Batman's Trophy Room, everything from coins to guns sitting behind their stainless glass. Knowing Batman to be much like herself, very introverted, it was surprising to see him keeping trophies of his battles.

"Robin, for what reason is there a giant coin bearing a large headed bearded man in the Cave of Bats." Starfire asked as they waited for the elevator doors, hidden inside a cave column, to open.

"It's a penny, Star. I think it was Joseph Coyne's."

"So is that why we have a trophy room." Raven asked, referring to Titan's Tower.

"Evidence Room." Robin corrected as the elevator doors opened.

"For solved cases." Raven finished.

"Master Grayson." Alfred greeted them as the elevator opened behind a sliding bookcase.

Alfred's thin, sharp moustache was as pristine cut as Robin remembered. The same pristine state could describe the tailed coat of Alfred's tuxedo or his bow tie or the cut of his pants or anything that had do with Alfred really.

The Titans stepped off the elevator and into the study that the book case opened to. As the other studies in Wayne Manor, this too was very traditional. The colours of the wooden bookcases were dark as was the leather bindings of the books it held, decorated with golden lettering, long and proud. The leather of the couch, too, was dark and was the canvas for the dancing shadows of the fireplace to its front, crackling loudly.

"Alfred." Robin greeted, affectionately, an emotion which rarely took residence in his tone.

"How may I help you, Master Grayson?"Alfred asked, a smile on his refined face.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"Ah," Alfred said, a comical stress in his voice "Mr. Logan and Mr. Stone are once again...healthy."

A large belch sounded from upstairs, a belch that rumbled the water in the flower vase sitting on its stand beside the doorway.

"Nice one, Beast Man. But you can't best...The Cyborg." Cyborg's voice trumpeted, a larger belch following.

Alfred gave a sigh, "Or at least as healthy as they had been."

Robin smiled, "Thank you, Alfred."

Another large belch.

"Taking them far away from Wayne Manor would be thanks enough, Master Grayson." he replied in a sarcastic whisper.

"Can we now go and see our friends?" Starfire asked, politely.

"Of course," Alfred said "Follow..."

Starfire exclaimed excitedly and flew out of the room, knocking the vase off of its pedestal as she did so. The water escaped the confines of the vase and darkened a spear like shaped into the rug.

"Sorry, Alfred." Robin apologized.

Alfred simply smiled, "It is quite all right, Master Grayson. This is not the first extraterrestrial this mansion has seen and I am sure it will not be the last. Why do you think we had to remodel the East Wing." Alfred gave a chuckle at the memory.

He then cleared his throat, "This way, please."

Robin and Raven followed Alfred out of the Study and into the Grand Foyer. A large chandelier hung high over the polished mahogany floors, casting its glow over the grand staircases that paraded themselves to the second floor landing.

The belching did not cease as they made their ascent. To the chandelier's shivering dismay, each blast was more powerful than the last.

Chapter 2

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, you are well." Starfire said, a large smile on her face as she burst, eagerly, through the door to their room.

The floor was the same dark shade of mahogany as the study, that is the bits of the floor which could be seen. Though Beast Boy and Cyborg had only been in the room for a short amount of time, they had had time to...redecorate. Various pieces of bedding were now scattered across the floor, red and white islands amongst a mahogany sea.

Cyborg gave a final burp from his canopied bed, separated from Beast Boy's by the small distance of the night stand. This finale burp knocked both Raven and Robin off of there feet and sent them tumbling back into the hallway. Surprisingly, the finale burp did not effect Starfire. Besides her hair being blown back, she was completely unmoved and unshaken by the gust of wind. Unsurpisingly, Alfred was smart enough to wait outside of the room, out of the line of fire, until the coup de grace had been delivered.

"It'll take more than a little block of concrete to take down..."

"THE CYBORG!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted together, following the exclamation with laughter.

"Planetary Reconstruction." Equinox clenched his extended hand, turning it into a fist.

The concrete blocks, that Cyborg floated weightlessly amongst, clung to his body. The concrete audibly thundered as it broke into smaller blocks, forming a tighter ball around Cyborg. The rain beat against the skin of the Titan's, chipping away at what little energy they had left. Raven's hair clung to her face, her hood knocked from it's effective position during the fighting. Robin's hair had given up it's shape and now laid flat against his head as he barked orders to the Titans.

"Starfire, Raven get..."

"Planetary Alignment."

The concrete ball gave a final crack and shot itself skyward, fire enveloping the stony missile.

"No." Robin whispered under his breath, a near defeat ringing in his ears.

"Starfire, Raven get Cyborg. Beast Boy on me." he screamed with renewed intensity.

Raven blinked and was back in the mansion, out of the memory. She did her best to steady her breath, hoping that none of the other Titans had noticed. Luckily, they hadn't.

"Good," Starfire clapped her hands together cheerfully "I shall cook plenty of Barbecue upon our return to Titan Tower." she closed her eyes and smiled.

The other titans in the room looked at each other, distressed.

"I'm afraid the Titans are needed here." Batman's voice sounded.

The heads of everyone in the room jerked towards the source of the sound. Batman was leaning against the frame of the doorway, his body like an extension of the shadow that was his cape.

A large belch came from Beast Boy.

Robin looked over his shoulder at him, the familiar expression of anger pasted on his face.

"Beast Boy." Robin snapped between gritted teeth.

"What?" Beast Boy shrugged "Everyone seemed a little tense."

Robin turned back to Batman.

"What do you need Batman?"

"The Justice League needs my help," Batman replied, clearly bored by the idea of being around people (even the super sort) "So, Robin you are in charge of Gotham until I return."

"Right." Robin nodded

A little red light on Batman's utility belt began flashing.

"And it seems you already have your first job as...the Knights of Gotham."

Batman turn around but stopped midway.

"Good Luck." he wished, and disappeared out of the room.

"The Knights of Gotham?" Raven asked, the name more than cheesy.

"That's pretty cool." Beast Boy said, glowing with childishness as always.

He shot a large smile over to Raven. Though she didn't show it...she was happy that Beast Boy was back to normal; his annoying, normal, self.

Robin didn't speak, he just stood silently, frozen to the spot, looking down at his hand

"Batman wouldn't entrust Gotham to anyone, Beast Boy. We have to be on the top of our game," he turned around to face HIS titans "that means no screw ups."

"Why do you always look at me when you say 'screw ups'." Beast Boy asked, hanging his head down to his chest.

Robin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Alfred, who stood cautiously in the doorway.

"Master Grayson, I am afraid that your discussion will have to be put on hold,"

Robin turned to look at him "Right."

"The Batcomputer is detecting three separate robberies in progress at 5th Avenue and Main Street, Bowery Avenue and 17th Street, and 54th and Centre Street."

"Ok. Beast Boy and Cyborg you handle 5th Avenue," Robin said, looking at them

"Right. Got It." they replied, both eager to 'Kick some Butt'.

"Starfire and I will take 17th Street, and Raven, you take 54th."

"Sure." Raven replied.

"Ok" Robin said looking at all of them, building tension for his favourite line "Titans Go"


	3. Raven No 3: The Leech and The Whisper

Note from Author

Hey guys, P.F. Chan here and I'm hitting you guys with Raven No. 3: The Leech and The Whisper. For those of you who've favourited the Raven Series, I thank you it really means a lot. For those of you who haven't, come join the Chan Community (name to be decided) we have cookies. Last Chapter I asked you guys to go ahead and throw me a like on my Facebook Page but no one has :( I feel like I'm partying be myself guys. But I'll post the link (sort) below, so just take a few seconds off and throw me a like and join the Chan Community (You can even make a better name for our little community besides the rubbish one I cam up with). Well guys, you're probably tired of me talking...er writing. So I'll leave you guys to it.

Chan Out

Link: If you open up your Facebook and type in P.F. Chan in your search bar, you'll see my kitty mask.

Chapter 1

"Please, d-don't kill me." the panicked thief begged, his hands raised in surrender.

The barrel of his pistol dug into his sweat drenched forehead, a black aura suspending the gun in the air. "P-Please." the thief closed his eyes, awaiting the price that all men pay. The slide of the gun cocked, the trigger glinting devilishly. The click of the trigger was drowned out by the bang of the gun, the dark alley lit up by the flash at the end of the muzzle. The thief's eyes crept open, tears welling up under their brownish colour. A stream of smoke wriggled itself skywards, from a skyward pointing muzzle. "T-Thank you." the words were not meant to come out as a blubbering cry.  
"Master Grayson, there appears to be a break in at the Gotham Museum." Alfred's voice sounded through the communicator in Raven's ear. "Right, we're on our way." Robin's voice replied "Do we know who it is?" "I am afraid not. However, I do know that the Museum is displaying belongings of the Greatest Warriors in History this week." "Perhaps, it is The Joker." Starfire's voice suggested, in her usual optimistic manner. "The possibility is slim, Ms. Starfire. The Joker is still in Arkham, along with the rest of Gotham's underbelly." Alfred reported respectfully "Come to think of it, there has been no escapes in weeks." "So that means we're going into this one blind?" Cyborg asked. "Cyborg's right. Everyone stay focused, I want no mistakes." Robin said. "Master Grayson, since this is a new villain and we have no intelligence on their abilities. I suggest imposing a radio silence." "Ok. Everyone, meet up at the museum's loading dock." "Right. Got it." Beast Boy and Cyborg replied. There was then a silence as Robin waited for Raven to reply. "Raven. You there?" he asked, a masked concern in his voice. Raven touched her forefinger to the communicator, "Yeah, got it." She looked to the thief, "Leave now." she said, the black aura that surrounded the gun disappearing. The thief was gone before the crack of the gun hitting the cold concrete could sound, leaving the others he worked with unconscious in the alleyway. Raven closed her eyes, her feet leaving the ground as she did so, and inhaled the cool night air. It was refreshing, to breath the air that hadn't been polluted by the rubbish that lined Gotham's streets. Even the moon was purer in the sky than it was on the ground, a pristine white amongst the cloudless black. It was indeed...a beautiful night.

* * * Raven's dark blue boots touched down, silently, on the concrete of the loading dock. In front of one of the grey metal loading bay doors, just out of the circlet of light cast by the lamp overhead, huddled the Titans. "Dude, why does Gotham have to get so cold." Beast Boy shivered, the steam cast by his breath joining the grey mist of the others and ascending out of the huddle. "It is only the beginning of winter, Mr. Logan. Gotham is due to get much colder." Alfred informed, from the heated comfort of Wayne Manor. "Took your time, I see." Robin greeted, light heartedly, as Raven came into sight of the group. A smile nearly graced his face as Raven joined their circle, but was quickly dismissed by Alfred's voice "Master Grayson," Robin cleared his throat and turned away, "Yes." "The burglars should be in the East Wing of the museum. If you enter the museum through the loading dock you should find two pipes overhead; they should be green and yellow. If you follow the yellow pipe, it will bring you to a red door that leads to the East Wing." "Right." "I will be inducing Radio Silence now, Master Grayson." Robin walked down the loading bay to the human sized entrance door, which sat in between its larger cousins, a small pick-lock appearing out of the forefinger of his glove as he did so. "Simple." he whispered to himself, smirking at the pathetic excuse of a lock. He inserted the pick into the door's keyhole and twisted his finger. A small click sounded as he turned the door handle. "Nice, Rob. On the first try too." Cyborg peered into the blackness of the loading dock. "Okay. Cyborg, you and I will take point," Robin said, looking to Cyborg and retracting the picklock. "Right." "Raven and Starfire you next," "Okay. Sure." "Beast Boy, you last." "WHAT!?" Beast Boy shouted, outraged "This is a very important mission, Beast Boy. We can't afford a screw up." Robin explained in a whisper, hoping that his tone would set an example for Beast Boy. "Rob, we might need the extra firepower." Cyborg advised in his ear. "Or someone who can fly, see in the dark, smash through walls, have eight arms, or actually has powe..." Raven's hand found its way to Beast Boy's mouth before it could say something that they would all regret later. Robin turned around and glared into the loading dock "Beast Boy, you are to stay in the back." he ordered over his shoulder, slipping silently into the darkness. The others followed his lead in silence (except for Beast Boy who was muttering under his breath) their path lit by the light blue of Cyborg's circuitry. The yellow pipe led the group through a maze of large racks and wooden crates, their breath still exaggerated by the cold. The cleanliness of the maze surprised Raven, as the museum was in Gotham City. "_Are you well, Raven._" Starfire asked telepathically, looking over to Raven, her usual cheery manner contrasting heavily with Raven's. "_Yeah._" "_That is good. I am glad._" Starfire finished, as the group reached the red door that Alfred spoke of. Robin quickly picked the lock and drew two bird-a-rangs from his belt. As he slowly opened the doors, the crescent blades of the bird-a-rang extended from the red handle forming a boom-a-rang of sorts. However, there were no enemies to be found on the other side of the door. There were only two brown uniformed security guards, their backs turned to the Titans as they guarded the open archway at the end of the hall. "Hey shouldn't they be going to catching the bad guys?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin. Robin looked at them, as well as the surroundings, but found nothing out of the ordinary. The polished marbled floors held no tripwires, the vaulted white ceilings hid no attackers, and the large windows which lined the hall were not lined with explosives. "Yeah, they should." he whispered, confused. They approached the guards slowly, measuring every step they took. "Excuse us." Robin called to them. They did not respond nor acknowledge they had heard anything. "Yo." Cyborg attempted, to no avail. Robin grabbed one of the guard's shoulders and turned him around.

Chapter 2

The guard's eyes were pitch black and his face emotionless.

"What the..." The cock of the second guard's handgun finished Robin's sentence, the cold metal of the barrel digging into the side of his head. Only a single hand limply grasped the grip of the gun, the finger steady on the trigger. This guard's eyes were the same emotionless black as he stared at the side of Robin's head. Cyborg drew his right arm. It whirred loudly as the hand was replaced by the barrel of his Sonic Cannon, a faint blue glow growing deep in the barrel. "Cyborg, no." Robin said, keeping his body rigid, fearful that a single muscle movement would cause the trigger to click "We can't hurt him." Cyborg stared down his arm "Then...then what?" he lowered his arm, reluctantly. From behind Cyborg Raven's voice whispered. "Astral Projection." Her black aura surrounded the guard's gun, Robin taking the opportunity to back flip away from the guard. "So what's the plan here?" Cybrog asked, as Robin landed an arm's length away from the guards. Before Robin could answer the first guard threw a wild right hand in his direction, the fist sailing wide and causing a stumble from the guard. The guard persisted and threw failed attack after failed attack at Robin. Starfire closed her eyes and touched her fore and middle fingers to her temple. "Robin, the guards have no energy of their own." Starfire called. Robin looked over to her as the guards fist collided with one of the glass windows, "That means..." "That means weapons free." Cyborg redrew his cannon and fired at the guard chasing Robin. A ball of blue light propelled itself towards the guard, colliding with his stomach just as he turned towards Cyborg. The guard flew backwards, smashing into the archway at the end of the hall with an audible crack. He slump to the floor, his head hitting his chest. A bird-a-rang found its way into the second guard's chest just as Cyborg redrew his cannon. The boomerang's handle cracked and dropped an indigo foam onto the boots of the guard. The foam expanded, surrounding the guard from head to toe and muffling his struggling grumbles. Just as it enveloped the guards cap the foam hardened, forcing the guard still. Robin stared at the purple lump for a moment and holstered his "insurance" bird-a-rang. The group walked over to gaze at the lump silently, fully absorbing what "no energy" actually meant. "Purple's a pretty colour, Robin." Beast Boy mocked (the first to speak as always), looking over to Raven. Robin glanced at Raven and cleared his throat "Uhh, the polyurethane foam works best when it is not effected by dyes." he said quickly. "Uh-huh." Beast Boy persisted, sliding next to Robin and elbow him. "If we follow the source of the guard's energy it should lead us to whoever broke into the museum," Robin said, quick to get back to the mission (change the subject), "Starfire." "Yes." Starfire closed her eyes once again "That way." she pointed down the hall. They followed Starfire's finger to the end of the hall, where it changed orientation, and again, and again, leading them through the museums many arched hallways and priceless exhibits until finally, Starfire halted. "The energy is coming from that room." she said, pointing at the mahogany double doors that stood before them. "Hey, Rob. This is where the Greatest Warriors exhibit is." Beast Boy reported, reading the sign that sat beside the door. "Everyone stay on alert." Robin slowly opened the door.  
The room was pitch black, save the lights which shone down upon the possessions of the heroes of old, boasting their glory behind their glass cases. Though, a few heroes were unaccounted for, their lights boasting only the cleanliness of the glass case. A distance away from the Titans another light saved the pitch black, this light not as strong as the heroes. This light was more of a faint red glow, with a red cloaked figure kneeling in front of it, its back turned to the Titans. Robin readied a bird-a-rang behind his back, fanning it out to a hand of three. "That is the source," Starfire whispered to the group. Robin reared back his arm and threw the bird-a-rangs at the figure. Their paths curved into the lights cast by the displays, disappearing as it disembarked the light continent to traverse the dark ocean just to reappear at the next island of light. Their path curved into the darkness once more and reappeared in the circle of red light cast by the glow. "Hm," the figure chuckled "Pathetic." "Impure Reincarnation." Three dark red circles opened in the floor, a foot away from the cloaked figure. From each of the circles a body, grey skinned and white eyed, rose, their heads hanging limp against their chests. "Wha..." The look of shock was uniform in every member of the Titans as the bodies came to a stop, hovering over their closing holes. The three bird-a-rangs ripped through the bodies black cloaks and buried themselves into their chests, causing them to look up, large dark bags beneath their eyes. The soulless glare of the eyes came to fall upon the red blade of the bird-a-rangs. The bony grey hands tugged at the handles of the boomerangs until they came free, no blood leaving the fresh wounds. With the same dexterity as Robin, the bodies threw the weapons back at their owner...the Boy Wonder. The blades re-embarked from island of light to island of light until "Chakra Shield." Raven whispered as the bird-a-rangs crept back into the light, only inches away from Robin. Three black auraed shields appeared to guard Robin, the bird-a-rangs stopping dead as they struck. "I got this, Robin." Beast Boy said as he broke through to the front in a full sprint. "Beast Boy don't." Robin ordered "Beast Transformation." Beast Boy leaped into the air and landed a green Rhinoceros. His feet shook the ground as he charged, gaining more and more speed as he went. The bodies made a quick dash to stop him but each was easily dispatched with a spearing of his sharp horn, a red hole swallowing the bodies where they fell. "Beast Transformation." the Rhino's hooves were replaced by large green fists as it morphed into a green Gorilla. Still he drew nearer to the red hooded figure, readying his fist to strike. A second silhouette dropped from the darkness above, an obstacle in Beast Boy's war path. The figure stuck out his palm and touched Beast Boy's forehead, his target's speed forcing his palm backwards. The figure let his hand circle around and back to under Beast Boy's chin, where it morphed into a large green Gorilla's fist, similar to Beast Boy's. The fist caught Beast Boy's chin and lifted him off of his feet, sending his flying back towards the Titans. "Starfire." Robin ordered. Starfire's eyes glowed with the same green aura that surrounded Beast Boy, slowing his descent and safely lowering him to the ground on their side of the battlefield. The silhouetted figure looked over his shoulder at the red hooded one. The light cast by the glow un-silhouetted enough of the figure to make out the shape of a cloak in what seemed to be the same colour as the hooded ones. The silhouetted figure kept the hood of his cloak down, showing the light grey lining of the insides and making his face distinguishable or at least his black unkempt hair. "It looks like we have company. It might be time for us to leave." the silhouetted one said to his comrade, sarcasm riddling his tone. "I am not finished. Animating the inanimate is a long process." the red hooded on answered indifferently, not looking up from his work "Besides, it's not the Batman. It's his little whelp...the Boy Wonder." "Well he certainly disappoints." the silhouetted one chuckled, looking back to Robin with a sly smile forming across his shadowy lips. "A Boy he is. A Wonder he's not." his friend agreed.  
Robin glared at the two, anger filling his eyes and clouding his mind. He threw three more bird-a-rangs, his anger propelling them forward at such intense speeds that they disappeared to even his own eyes. The silhouetted figure made a swipe of his cloaked arm. "Temper, Temper, Birdy Boy." he japed, holding his hand in front of his face and fanning the bird-a-rang like playing cards. "Symbiote." the hooded figure said, indifferently once again. "Yes." Symbiote replied, not losing eyes contact with Robin. "Their bodies might make a nice addition to our cause." "They might. Of course, we would need to get rid of the users." Symbiote smiled the same sly smile at Robin. "That should not be too hard." "Hm," Symbiote chuckled, crushing the bird-a-rangs in his fist "Not hard at all." "HARDER THAN YOU MIGHT THINK." Robin threw three more bird-a-rangs and dashed after them. With the same agility as before, Symbiote caught the bird-a-rangs with a swipe of his arm and followed their motion, his arm leading his body into a spin. Robin stabbed at Symbiote's side with a fourth bird-a-rang as he completed his 360. With a flick of Symbiote's wrist the attack slid off of the blade of his bird-a-rang and lodged itself into the small of Robin's back. Robin winced as his own blade pierced his skin. With all of the motion of his spin, the rest of Sybmiote's bird-a-rangs found their way into Robin's chest...or would have, if a black aura hadn't halted their movement only inches away from the red of Robin's vest. "Cyborg!" Robin kicked Symbiote under the chin, lifting him off of his feet. "Got it." Cyborg drew his cannon and took aim at Symbiote. Cyborg fired, the blue ball of light escaping the confines of the barrel and propelling itself towards its dazed target. "Hm." Symbiote chuckled, recovering from the initial daze. Symbiote stuck out his hand, having no time to fix his position, and waited for the impact.  
Feet from the target.  
Inches from the target.  
Centimetres from the target.  
Finally the attack landed, the blue ball surrounded Symbiote's hand and then... disappeared, the power dissolving into his palm. "Wha..." Robin thought, his eyes wide in concern. "Simple." Symbiote whispered to himself, gravity beginning to right him. Symbiote reared his hands back to beside his waist, a faint blue glow beginning to form between his palms. As his position became more upright, the faint blue glow began to materialise as a translucent blue marble. "No." Cyborg thought as Symbiote seemed to hover in slow motion, his body completely righted. Symbiote forced his hands forward, a large blue beam shooting from the marble between his palms. The beam made for Robin with overwhelming power and speed, too much power to be blocked and too much speed to be dodged. In a matter of seconds the beam met its target, Robin's forearms making a futile shield. The beam enveloped Robin in a blue light, breaking through his defence and sending him flying backwards into the air, small cuts and scrapes covering his arms and face.  
Three more bird-a-rangs flew from Robin's position as he reached the pinnacle of the knock back, floating in the air. Symbiote reared back his arm and tossed his last bird-a-rang at the incoming projectiles. His knocked them all out of the air with ease, but also gave Robin enough time to land in front of his Titans. Symbiote smiled at the ruse and took the time to wipe blood from his chin. "You got met there, Birdy Boy. But I believe it's my turn." Symbiote dashed forward, down the alley of light cast by the displays. "Two can play at that," Beast Boy whispered to himself "Beast Transformation." Again, Beast Boy pushed past Robin and jumped into the air, landing as a green rhino in full charge against Symbiote. "Beast Boy." Robin grumbled under his breath as he curved two bird-a-rangs around Beast Boy, hoping Symbiote would be too preoccupied to notice. Symbiote caught both bird-a-rangs with a swipe of his arm and touched Beast Boy's forehead with the other palm, burying a bird-a-rang deep into his chest. The pain of the blade broke Beast Boy's concentration Symbiote caught both bird-a-rangs with a swipe of his arm and touched Beast Boy's forehead with the other hand, burying one of the bird-a-rangs deep into Beast Boy's chest. With a painful wince Beast Boy's concentration broke, forcing him back to his original form. He continued his stride. With another wince, Beast Boy's legs gave out from beneath him, his body falling through an empty display case and shattering it. He laid motionless in the broken glass. Symbiote continued his dash and let fly the second bird-a-rang at Robin, morphing into a Rhino immediately after the throw. Robin evaded the bird-a-rang with a quick side jump, a black aura surrounding the weapon as it flew past him. The aura swung the bird-a-rang back towards the charging Rhino, burying the blade into the creatures neck. Symbiote morphed back into his human form and dug the bird-a-rang from his exposed neck. He reared back his fist as he reached Raven and launched a monstrous punch. "Soul-Self." Symiote's fist passed threw Raven's translucent image. He stumbled, but was steadied by a green aura surrounding his body. "Hmm. Smart," he said as Starfire lifted him off of the ground "but not smart enough." Symbiote's eyes glowed the same green as Starfire's, an explosive bird-a-rang flying from Robin's belt towards the group. "Chakra Shield." A black shield formed between the bird-a-rang and the Titans, saving them from harm. "Ok, Star. Drop this dude and I'll blast him into the next century." Cyborg said, his cannon primed and ready. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted as the green aura disappeared and Symbiote was sent flying back towards his comrade.  
Symbiote's body laid motionless as it landed at the heels of the hooded figure. "It is finished." the hooded figure said in accomplishment, completely ignoring Symbiote. "Surrender." Robin ordered, digging the bird-a-rang out of his back. "The Necromancer surrenders himself to none." Necromancer snapped, turning around to face the Titans. The hood of his cloak cast a shadow over his face, except for the faint shape of his lips. "Summoning: World Resurrection." his lips whispered. A red hole opened in the ground between the Titans and the Necromancer. From it a wooden coffin rose, slowly, its face open to the Titans. "Say hello to," the hole closed, leaving the coffin standing on the marble of the floor "Achilles of Thessaly."  
The Greek warrior of legend stepped onto the museum floor, his leathered boots silent as he did so. His bronze shin guards rose to his bare knees, his skin a golden olive. The dark leather of his skirt dropped to mid-thigh, adorned with various bronze ornaments. The leather reached up to meet his bronze chest plate, the contour of his chest exaggerated in the metal. His long blonde hair rested on his bronze plated shoulders, kept from his face by his mohawked helmet. His white eyes stared soullessly from behind the bronze helmet. "Necromancer." Symbiote said, looking up at his comrade. The Necromancer looked down. "Hold still." he said as he knelt beside him.  
"Starfire, Raven, don't let them get away." Robin ordered "Cyborg, Beast Boy... wait, what happened to Beast Boy?" Beast Boy dug the bird-a-rang from his chest and picked himself up off of the floor where he had landed (in between the Titans and now Achilles). "Whoa, how'd he get here?" Beast Boy asked, staring at Achilles. "Enemy. Get him." Cyborg summarized. Achilles ran at Beast Boy and jabbed at him with his spear, missing him by only a fraction of an inch as Beast Boy jumped out of the way. "Cyborg?" Robin asked. "Boo-yah. Let's see if Ancient Greece can take the heat." Cyborg fired his cannon at Achilles, who spun away from the shot and threw his spear at them. "Beast Transformation." Beast Boy leaped into the air and morphed into a green Pterodactyl, flying to the aid of the Titans. With a single flap of his wings he caused a ferocious gust of wind that caused the spear to fall flat. Achilles drew his sword and lurched at the group.

Chapter 3

"You whelps are beginning to become quite troublesome." Necromancer said as he got to his feet, stepping over Symbiote's body. Necromancer reached into his drooping sleeve and produced a black scroll, the black centre rod squeezed between the tan parchment. He unrolled the scroll in a semi circle around himself. "Scroll Summoning: Dead Soul Reanimation." he slammed his palm down in the middle of the semi circle. A red circle appeared in front of the scroll, two bodies climbing out of it. The first had short white hair, the bangs swept so that it partly covered the blackness of its left eye. It wore silver half-plate armour that shined heroically against the lights of the display cases, the shine covering the figure head to toe. The second bodies hair was brown, wild, and unkempt. It wore similar armour to the first, only that its armour was an earthy brown with a wolf skin cape sitting upon its shoulders. "_Raven, those are the members of the..._" Starfire started, telepathically.

"Hey, Robin. So Batman dragged you along too, huh." Poseidon asked coolly, running his hand through his short white hair. His blue eyes were half-mast and reinforced his cool character, as they absorbed their surroundings.

The Hall of Justice was usually not so populated, the tiled floors usually not so traversed by the feet of so many heroes, including the Youth that Poseidon and The Titans represented.

"Yeah. Batman's one of the founders of the League, so he has to show up." Robin replied "I didn't know Athena was a member of the League."

"She wants to be." Poseidon said with a smile, his eyes running over each of the Titans and finally coming to rest upon Starfire, who stood beside Robin.

Robin, of course, noticed his wandering eyes. He also noticed that those eyes were now flirting with Starfires, a skill that Robin had yet to master.

"Uh. These are the Teen Titans," Robin said stepping in front of Starfire, defensively "Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire." he introduced, looking at each of them as he said their names.

"Ah. It's nice to meet you all." Poseidon greeted, his eyes now coming to rest upon Raven's indigo.

"Nice to meet you too." Cyborg extended his hand to shake Poseidon's, his large frame acting as a barrier between the white haired pretty boy and his 'little sister'.

"It is very nice to meet you, Poseidon." Starfire squeezed between Cyborg and Robin.

Poseidon smiled once again and extended his palm. From it an ice sculpted Rose rose.

"You can call me, Light." he said as he gave her the rose and looked into her eyes, causing her heart to skip a beat for the second time.

"Poseidon," a voice boomed from behind him.

"Yes, Ares." Poseidon didn't bother turning around.

Ares appeared at his shoulder, his wolf skin cape as intimidating as ever, his eyes angry for no real reason. If not for his looks, Ares could be mistaken for an adult and not the seventeen that he was.

"Athena wants The Twelve present."

"Right," Poseidon replied apathetically "I'll see you later." he said, addressing the Titans... though more specifically Starfire.

"Yeah. WE'LL see you later, Poseidon." Robin stepped in front of Starfire once again.

Poseidon gave one last smile and walked off with Ares.

"I don't like that pretty boy." Cyborg stated, as the boys glared angrily at him.

"Yeah, those shifty eyes." Beast Boy agreed.

"And that sly smile." Robin finished.

"_I think Poseidon is very Warm._" Starfire confided in Raven, telepathically. A large smile had formed on her face as she looked down at her rose.

"_I think the word is Hot, Starfire._" Raven replied, Starfire's knowledge of English idioms offering some amusement.

"_Yes, he is that too._" Starfire watched Poseidon walk off, dreamy eyed.

Though Raven didn't like Poseidon, at all, he did have very attractive eyes and the power to use them also. Though Raven didn't like Poseidon, at all, he did have a very attractive face, a cool complexion, and a very cool demeanour...similar to her own. Of course, she didn't liked him at all.

"Rotten Git." Beast Boy continued.

"If it wasn't for Ares, I would see how pretty his face is after..."

"Cyborg there**'**s a concession stand over there." Raven interrupted.

Cyborg and Beast Boy completely forgot what they were talking about and ran towards the food, buying and devouring all they could find.

"Well it's a good thing one of us can keep a cool head." Robin said, as Raven joined in his staring.

"Yeah." she replied, simply.

* * * "The Army of Athena." Raven finished, gravely. "Water Style: Sea Spear." the first body, Poseidon, said, a watery spear shooting towards Raven and Starfire. "Chakra Shield." The spear collided with a circular shield of black aura and fell to a puddle of water. "Hammer of Terror." the second body, Ares, shouted, dashing forward. A large hammer materialised in his hand as Starfire braced herself. Ares reared back the hammer and swung it at Starfire's head. The swing sailed over Starfire's head as she ducked. "I do not wish to fight you, Ares." Starfire stated, strongly. Ares swung his hammer once again, Starfire having to hop into the air to escape. He continued his chase, each strike getting closer to landing. "Starfire he's not going to..." Raven started. "I know." Starfire said through watery eyes. Starfire ducked another of Ares attacks and punched him in the stomach, causing a large indent of her fist to form in his armour. Starfire's eyes and fist glowed green as they dug deeper into the armour. "Super Stellar Star Burst." her fist burst with green energy, sending Ares flying up into the darkness.  
Meanwhile, Poseidon dashed at Raven with another watery incarnation in hand. Raven stared into his black half mast eyes, "Astral Projection: Snare." Poseidon halted his movement immediately, his black eyes growing wide. "Break." Raven whispered, almost painfully. Poseidon fell to his knees and flat onto his face, the red circle swallowing his lifeless body. Raven looked over to Starfire, who had her face buried in her hands as she sat on her knees. "_Starfire._" Raven said, telepathically. Starfire looked up at Raven, her eyes red. "_They weren't real. They were only copies._" Raven reassured her, hopeful. But it was only an empty hope. Starfire wiped away the tears from her eyes and floated over to Raven. "You are right. I shall not worry." "What happened to Necromancer and Symbiote." Starfire asked, looking to where they had been moments before. "They're gone." Raven too looked over. "Well at least we are safe." Starfire managed a smile. "Yeah. I guess" Raven replied, both of them looking over at the Boy's progress  
"Now." Robin yelled, two bird-a-rangs piercing Achille's chestplate. Achilles dropped to one knee as the bird-a-rang burst into a cloud of smoke, enveloping his pin-cushioned body. "Beast Boy!" Robin ordered "Got ya," Beast Boy said, as he ran towards the smoke cloud "Beast Transformation." Beast Boy jumped into the air and landed as a green charging rhino. He dropped his large head, so that the menacing spike would hit first, and entered the smoke. Achilles shot out the other side, the cloud of smoke reaching out after him. "Cyborg!" "Boo-yah." Cyborg whispered to himself as his arm cannon charged, the roar deafeningly loud. The blue glow of the circuitry in his arm grew as the sound heightened, the pitch becoming higher and higher. The faint blue glow hidden within the barrel of his cannon became less and less faint as the sound heightened. "Cyborg now!" Robin ordered, the daze on Achilles beginning to fade. "SUPERNOVA SONIC BEAM" Cyborg bellowed, a solid blue beam shooting out of his arm. "AHHHHHH" Cyborg braced the cannon with his other arm, the beam threatening to push him backwards. The solid blue beam raced towards Achilles, the air bending around its power. The beam hit the bronze pin cushioned chest-plate, indenting itself into the metal. His body became a silhouette amongst the blue sphere that expanded from the point of contact. Slowly, the silhouette disintegrated, disassembling itself like a puzzle piece until the final piece disappeared.  
Cyborg dropped his arm. Sputtering and coughing, he dropped to his knees. A thin column of smoke climbed out of the gun and danced into the air, writhing and contorting with Cyborg's sputtering. "Duuude. That was awesome." Beast Boy ran out of the smoke cloud and to the side of his friend. "B-boo...yah" Cyborg said in between blooded coughs. He put his hand on his knee and forced himself to his feet. "Nice, Cyborg." Robin complemented, patting Cyborg on the shoulder.  
"You did it." Starfire cheered, smiling and clapping happily, after Raven and her had landed. Starfire joined the celebrating of Beast Boy and Cyborg while Raven stood apart, on the edge of the excitement. Cyborg did defeat Achilles, but Necromancer and Symbiote still escaped...which means that they had only won half of the battle and fifty percent isn't victory. "Did you catch them." Robin asked, appearing at Raven's side with the same thought residing in his mind. Raven looked over to him and shook her head, "They got away." "Hmm." Robin looked down at his feet. There was a long moment of silence, neither party having much to say to the other. "Well...uhh...good work any way." Robin stumbled through the complement, ending it with a very manly pat on the shoulder. There was another long silence, this time of awkwardness. "Alfred," Robin finally said, breaking the silence and drifting away. "Radio Silence is no longer an issue I see, Master Grayson." "I need you to run two names through the Batcomputer; Symbiote and The Necromancer." "Friends of yours?" "Hardly."  
"_Raven...you are bleeding._" Starfire said telepathically, in concern. Raven looked down at her chest. It was indeed true, the dark indigo of her shirt had a circular stain of black. Raven winced, the pain just now making itself apparent. She closed her eyes to concentrate. A moment later the bleeding started to reverse, the circle getting smaller and smaller until only a tiny dot was left. "_Are you ok?_" Starfire asked. Raven opened her eyes and looked over to Starfire, who had stopped her celebrating, and nodded. "_Thanks._" Raven said, a small smile breaking through her introvertedness.  
"There is nothing on either of them, Master Grayson. Are you quite sure that was their names." "Positive." "Hmm. Might I suggest that the Knights of Gotham return to the Batcave for debriefing." "Right. We're on our way." Robin replied, but instead of giving his usual order he simply looked at the Titans; how happy Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were even though they had lost. It was weird, that a loss could still bring cheeriness... but then again, ignorance is bliss, sweet sweet bliss. 


End file.
